Francis Monogram
Major Francis Monogram or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each day. Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. Since the third season he doesn't hate being called Francis. Biography Early life When Francis Monogram was five years old, he had always wanted a pony for Christmas. The wish was never granted, and for this, Major Monogram possesses a lasting disdain towards Santa Claus ("I, Brobot"). He also had a dream of becoming an acrobat, however he was forced to follow in his father's footsteps and trained to fight evil. At a young age, he was forced to move off to a place known only as "The Academy" along with actor Ray Liotta, which he now looks back at as a painful memory. It had been forced upon him by his supposed father, who also attended the Academy ("Minor Monogram"). As desperately as he'd tried to negotiate his father out of the decision, his father declined, saying that the matter was permanently settled and that he wasn't Francis's father. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") As an adult, he was employed into the O.W.C.A. where he worked his way to becoming a superior officer. Present life Major Monogram currently holds the title Major and is head of his branch of the O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization that fights crime and evil. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus (and most likely to other agents as well) as Carl, his scrawny redheaded intern, films them. An interesting quirk he has is that he almost never wears pants as he debriefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field or in public ("I Scream, You Scream", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism and general avoidance of potentially embarrassing situations. When he transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald as a result of their new pneumatic transporter ("Unfair Science Fair" and "Perry Lays an Egg"). His mustache is also fake; he was seen trying out different fake mustache styles ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). He also has a unibrow, which has resulted in Heinz Doofenshmirtz nicknaming him "Major Monobrow" ("Spa Day", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You"). Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back failing, causing him to be unable to brief Agent P for the day. His intern, Carl, had to do it for him ("The Flying Fishmonger"). Major Monogram has mentioned having gold teeth, a copper spleen, and being 35% metal ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Future (Alternate Reality) Sometime in the future, Major Monogram signed an oath with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He looks very old, with a long white beard. His uni-brow is still gray, and he still has his mustache. He still has his job, but Agent P has been failing a large number of missions ever since the beginning of summer, when he got hit by a giant piece of tin-foil, resulting in him having to stay in a whole body binding for 18 months, which is when Doofenshmirtz got the "upper hand," which resulted in his taking over the Tri-State Area. Once since they signed the oath with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it seems all missions were failures ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Relationships Carl the Intern Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. However, sometimes he calls him Perry. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") He thinks of Agent P as the Agency's best agent. When Doofenshmirtz created clones of Agent P, he stated that Agent P was "nothing less but the best in his field." He also felt terrible, even cried slightly, when he was under the impression that Agent P had gone rogue. ("Cheer Up Candace") He sometimes believes he is too rough on Agent P, though perhaps only because Carl misled him to think so. ("Thaddeus and Thor") Monogram and Carl also enjoy playing pranks on Perry. They once played a prank on him that involved Agent P dressing up as a magpie when going to his lair. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Also, when Phineas and Ferb built a circus, Agent P showed up for his mission in a ridiculous circus outfit that Phineas had dressed him in. Major Monogram laughed at him and, when he tried to leave while he still had a shred of dignity left, tricked him into turning around so he could take a picture to send to Carl. ("Jerk De Soleil") Monogram and Carl also laughed at Perry while he slipped on his chair; recording it and playing it again and again and also in slow motion which made Perry angrier. ("The Great Indoors") The rest of the O.W.C.A. agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with any of them (except for Agent W), but he once hinted that Agent T (Turkey) for Thanksgiving dinner. At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. They may have the same relationship as he and Perry. In one interview Monogram revealed that he doesn't know why all the agents are animals but Carl yes, because he is the one that does the things of having new agents. He was known to have three non-animal agents Norm (fired), Planty the Potted Plant (fate is unknown) and when Doofenshmirtz went to the good side until he was fired because of Agent D making complains from Human Resources. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at one another a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. ("2009 Radio Disney premiere", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number ("Hide and Seek"). Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his unibrow ("Spa Day"). Monogram also makes an appearance in the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, appearing with Doofenshmirtz, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, speaking about what's coming up for the Christmas special. Mrs. Monogram Major Monogram is married and goes on date nights with his wife. She also made him and Carl sandwiches when Monogram was sick (although Carl ate Monogram's sandwich). His wife's name has not yet been identified ("Chez Platypus," "The Ballad of Badbeard," "Excaliferb"). However, during a briefing for a joint mission in London, Monogram flirted with Inspector Initials. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Monty Monogram Major Monogram's son is Monty Monogram ("Minor Monogram"). It is known that Major Monogram wanted his son to become an acrobat, but after seeing his son combine fighting evil with acrobatics, he allows him to fight evil. Gallery Background Information *He eats blood sausage ("Are You My Mummy?"). *He enjoys eating tacos ("Got Game?", "A Real Boy"). *He once took a trip to Las Vegas ("Don't Even Blink"). *He wears a wig ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg"). *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time!". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it, because in that episode he made a "Freeze-inator ray." How he was un-frozen was not shown. * He once accidentally gave Phineas and Ferb a mission against Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he thought he was talking to Agent P ("Ready for the Bettys"). *He mentions having a slide-waxing guy ("Raging Bully", "Got Game?"). *He mentions having a cousin, who is married ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). * He is very slow at playing a Rock Band themed game ("That Sinking Feeling"). *His first name is Francis ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *He has a collection of fake mustaches ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *He called Agent P "Perry" only 3 times in the show ("Toy to the World", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). *He is sometimes shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway", "Ready for the Bettys"). *He has sent Carl on four missions ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Undercover Carl", "The Remains of the Platypus"). *He has, so far, sang in eight songs: Gitchee Gitchee Goo (in "Hail Doofania"), And the Animals Go, Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song, The Twelve Days of Christmas, Perry Saves Christmas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, My Whole World Is This Screen, Monogram Box Song, and Major Monogram Theme Song. *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram fully interacts with Phineas and Ferb, as their meeting in "Ready for the Bettys" is very brief. The first episode in which Monogram interacts with Buford, Baljeet and Jeremy is "Wizard of Odd". *"Hail Doofania!", "What Do It Do?", "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!", and "Ferb TV" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *He has an Agency Sauna, which must be used at least three times a month ("She's the Mayor"). *The only episodes he did not appear in were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry), "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!" (his voice is heard in a flashback), "Ferb TV" (in the Spanish version his voice is heard in the end credits arguing with Doof's one) and "Road to Danville". *He is 35% metal, including gold teeth and a copper spleen ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *He likes the Dr. Coconut song (Take Over with Ernie D. on Radio Disney). *Apparently, Monogram has a side to himself that wants to sing, which he tries to keep under wraps. ("Split Personality", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *He had a perm in 1974 ("Misperceived Monotreme"). *He usually takes a shower at between 3.30pm to 4pm ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *His phone number is 555-4054 ("Official OWCA Training Video #5: Unspeakable Powers"). *He has been married 12 years. ("A Very Perry Christmas") *He dated with Blanca Dishon when he was an exchange student in France. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)") *His catchphrases are "Great Googly Moogly!", "Monogram Out!", "good luck", "over here/over there" and "'Morning/night Agent P". *He seems to have an addiction and allergy to cheese that causes his whole body to swell up. ("The Remains of the Platypus") *Major Monogram isn't very good with cellphones and Carl had to teach him. ("Candace Disconnected") *He wanted to be an acrobat instead of working for the agency. ("Minor Monogram", Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil) *Major Monogram seems to be afraid of moths. ("Buford Confidential") *He can fly a jet. ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *He wears a leotard under his uniform. ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *He is stingy and this is because the lack of money of the OWCA by overspending ("The Great Indoors" "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *He has a heebie-jeebie scale and says Carl is on it. ("Fly On the Wall") Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Agents Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Males Category:Francis Monogram Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Doof 'N' Puss Category:Seniors Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Monogram Family